


It was only a *dare* how did it end up like this?

by blarkore



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Miscommunication, almost-divorce, and they were ROOMMATES, matchmaker murphy, they are very dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkore/pseuds/blarkore
Summary: It started as a dare, really. She didn’t even consider it and would gladly take the consequences of turning down a dare. That is until they finished the game, were drunk off way too much tequila, and Murphy started teasing them about not being able to do it. Then, it seemed like the best idea in the world.Or; Bellamy and Clarke accidentally get married.





	It was only a *dare* how did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and I'm half asleep so if its bad ignore me pls 
> 
> I just wanted to write some blarke

Clarke is 24 years old, she’s really not sure why her friends still insist on playing truth or dare. Or ‘dare or dare’ as Jasper would say. Alas, it is Saturday night and they are gathered at Bellamy and Clarke’s apartment and Monty has already called Clarke (and Raven’s) ex to tell him where to buy bodywash and shampoo, Jasper has streaked naked down the street, and Octavia has texted the cute bartender, Lincoln and asked him out on a date (much to Bellamy’s chagrin).

Now, it is Murphy’s turn to dare someone and he picks Clarke. She should’ve known he would be up to no good.

“Clarke, I dare you to…marry Bellamy.” She almost chokes on her drink, and she sneaks a glance at Bellamy to see him wide-eyed and blushing. 

“Uhhh, I don’t think these dares are supposed to be life-altering or have any long-lasting effects, Murph.”

“So, you’re a chicken?” Chicken basically means you must take 5 shots of tequila which is not bad, but Clarke already has a buzz and tequila is not her favorite. However, she can’t marry Bellamy. Even though, that is the single thing she wants most in life, along with having his babies and growing old and being in love, but semantics. He is her roommate, her best friend, and nothing more. He doesn’t love her the way she loves him, and she would feel too guilty forcing him into a marriage like that.

“Yeah yeah, I guess I’m a chicken.” So, she takes her shots, and goes on with the game without ever noticing the very disappointed and slightly offended look on Bellamy’s face.

\-------

Cut to two hours later, so many stupid dares, and even more tequila shots. They are all drunk off their asses, and Bellamy currently has his head laying in Clarke’s lap while she plays with his hair. Everyone chooses to ignore how touchy these two get, and even further chooses to ignore how in love they are since they will never do anything about it. Everyone except Murphy, that is.

“Remind me again why you two didn’t take me up on my dare? Because what I’m seeing right now looks pretty domestic, and basically married.” Which- Clarke actually thinks is a good point, but her tequila brain screams at her that ‘yeah Clarke why didn’t you just marry the boy you love because of a dare?’

“You know what Princess, I don’t say this often, but Murphy is right. We already live together and do everything together, why the hell not?” Belatedly, Clarke should’ve realized that when Bellamy’s “whatever the hell we want” logic starts coming out, nothing he proposes is a good idea. 

“Well fine then, let’s go get married Bell!” And this is when the rest of their friends decided to go to sleep, and ignore this disaster waiting to happen. Again, all except Murphy who is just snickering and saying he’ll be the witness. 

\-------

Now, Clarke wakes up with a pounding headache and hardly any recollection of the night before and turns over in her bed only to land her head on somebody’s chest. No, as she looks up, not just somebody’s chest, Bellamy freaking Blake’s chest. She really wishes she could lay back down and take time to enjoy finally being in bed with the love of her life, but she notices neither have clothes on and both are wearing rings. Its then that Murphy’s dare comes into mind, and she wonders if they actually went through with it. And they obviously went through with even more after, which she hates that she doesn’t remember her first time with him.

So, she does what any logical, sane person would do, and jumps out of bed freaking out which causes Bellamy to wake up.

“Clarke, it’s like 7 in the morning and my head is pounding. Please, shut up and come back to bed.” She thinks this is the moment that things piece together in his mind too because he suddenly sits up, looks at her, back down at his naked self and then zeroes in on the ring and says, “Princess, what the fuck did we do?”

\-------

They wake all their friends up (consequently receiving tons of teasing and a “THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE” from Jasper) and they demand an explanation from Murphy. To his credit, he was also very drunk and hardly remembers anything, but he does pull out a copy of the marriage license they were able to obtain.

So, its official then, Clarke Griffin is married to Bellamy Blake. 

Octavia squeals and says, “Welcome to the family sis!” Which earns her two hard glares.

Murphy just continues laughing while Jasper runs around to hug Clarke and says, “I now pronounce you CLARKE BLAKE.” She makes eye contact with Bellamy at that and okay the soft look in his eyes is enough to make her laugh this off and just pull him in for a hug. (They’ll talk about what it means and the whole sex thing later.)

\-------

Turns out, later doesn’t come. Its been two months of being married to Bellamy even though they only consider it a joke, and still act as platonic friends. It has been awkward, annoying, and quite frankly she’s pissed off. Bellamy avoids too much interaction with her, and she’s starting to think them being married in the real sense would never work either. Which is what causes her to explode one day after a long shift.

Bellamy is in the kitchen and doesn’t even look at her when she walks in, and suddenly she can’t stop the words coming out of her mouth. “We should get a divorce now.” 

He looks up at her and she thinks she sees hurt and confusion on his face, but then it seems to turn into anger. “Oh, you’ve decided that? Have you, Princess?”

“I’m sick of this, Bellamy. We were drunk and it was a mistake, but now even our friendship is being affected.”

“Well I’m sorry for being part of this ‘mistake’” he spews with venom in his voice, “I didn’t realize it was so horrible to be married to me.”

“What? No, Bell. That’s not it at all. We’re friends, and we got drunkenly married and now it’s awkward. What happens when we meet someone, and have to tell them we are married?” She doesn’t mention that she can’t even look at anyone else without comparing them to Bellamy and deciding no one measures up.

“Have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Met someone? Is that why you’re bringing this up out of nowhere? Cause it’s been two months and you haven’t seemed to even want to talk to me about this, let alone the fact that we- “

“NO. I- no I haven’t met anyone. And last I checked I haven’t been the only one avoiding, Bell. You hardly look at me anymore.”

“Okay. Fine.”

“Fine, what?”

“Fine, we’ll get a divorce. I’ll sign the papers as soon as you get them. I’ve been looking at new places anyway so I think I might be moving out.” 

Suddenly, she can’t breathe or even move because moving out? They’ve lived together for years now, and it’s the greatest thing in her life. She can’t believe marrying her has pushed Bellamy away so much.

“Bell, why would you move out? There’s no need for that.”

“Well, like you said the marriage would be hard to explain if we met someone, and so would explaining that you’re divorced, but still living with your ex-wife.” Before she can say another word, he walks out and all she can do is go to her room and sob.

\------

2 weeks later, and she’s sitting at the counter with divorce papers in front of her. Bellamy has made no signs of moving, but he has been cold to her since that conversation. So, when he walks in, she can’t help but be nervous and feel like this is the end of their friendship, of them at all.

“The divorce papers are here, I figured you’d want them quickly so everything can get settled and you can move on from this.” He snorts and looks at her with emotionless eyes.

“Sure, Princess. Whatever.” And he signs. Just like that, like it was easy. When she’s sitting here, broken-hearted, trying her hardest not to break down and cry.

With some nerve left she asks, “Are you sure this is what you want, Bellamy?”

“This isn’t about what I want, Clarke. This is what you asked for, and what will make you happy.” He says it with a condescending tone like seeing him go is the part that’ll make her happy. He couldn’t be more wrong.

“Bell-,” she starts. She’s prepared to give up her pride and go for this because she will not lose him. “This isn’t what I want.”

“What do you mean? We’ve been miserable, and you asked for this.”

“I- I only asked for it because I thought you wanted away from me. I didn’t want to lose our friendship too, but now I don’t even know if we have that anymore.” He finally looks at her, and now she can see his eyes go soft and she thinks that’s a good sign.

“Clarke, you aren’t going to lose me. I- I don’t want this either. The truth is-“ He abruptly stops, and she waits and waits.

Finally, “The truth is, I was hurt. I don’t remember that night any more than you do, but I know we got married and I know we slept together, and the fact that it seemed like it was the last thing you wanted in the world, broke my heart-”

“Bellamy, I- “

“No, no let me finish. It broke my heart because sleeping with you, being with you, waking up to you every day… being married to you. That’s all I have ever wanted. I’ve been in love with you for years Clarke and I wish we could’ve done this the right way, but still waking up with you and seeing that ring on your finger, and hearing Jasper call you ‘Clarke Blake’. Well, I had never been so happy…”

She couldn’t move. Or speak. She was so shocked, and so happy that he felt the same way she did.

“Clarke, please say something.”

“Bellamy, we are such idiots.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m in love with you too! I love you so much and being married to you is my dream. I- I thought that you started avoiding me because you regretted the sex, and then I brought up the divorce because I thought if I couldn’t be with you, I at least wanted my best friend back.”

“Huh… We are idiots, aren’t we?” As soon as he said that, she was jumping in his arms and kissing him. 

He picked her up and started carrying her to his bedroom (maybe their bedroom now), “I guess we should probably have some proper married sex now.”

“I guess we should, husband. Does this mean you’re not moving out?”

“Oh... About that, I never was I was just upset. I want to stay here with you for the rest of my life, wife.”

“Mmm, sounds good to me.”

\------

“Wait, so you’re telling me you guys almost had to get a divorce to finally confess your feelings?” They both rolled their eyes as Murphy continued laughing at them.

“Well, you’re the one who got us into the mess. Maybe we would’ve confessed in a normal, not weird way if it weren’t for you.” As Clarke said this, Bellamy silently thanked Murphy because he probably did move the process along quicker.

“Yeah, but now you guys are already married which means a possible baby sometime and I call godfather. So, you’re welcome Mr. and Mrs. Blake.”

At that, Bellamy and Clarke shared a sweet smile, and Bellamy kissed her forehead, “Yeah, thanks Murphy.”


End file.
